Monster X Hunter
by Preferably Bitter 52
Summary: Gon and Killua fall into the underground with nothing but Gon's inherently pacifist heart and Killua's violent tendencies guiding them through the expansive world inhabited only by monsters.
1. Chapter 1: Humans x and x Monsters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter or Undertale, obviously:p**

 **Note: Gon and Killua are both at yorknew city arc level because I want to emphasize fights involve strategy a lot more. This fact could definitely change later on, but for now it is as it is.**

 _'Hunter'_ = Thoughts

Hunter= Normal

Hunter= Narrative

*Hunter= Audible noise

OoO= Short cut/break XxxXxxx= Long cut/break

* * *

Chapter 1: Humans x and x Monsters

 _Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: Humans and Monsters_

 _One day, war broke out between the two races_

 _After a long battle, the humans were victorious_

 _They sealed the monsters underground with a powerful inscription_

* * *

Many years later...

Dark, looming clouds blotted out the sky and painted dark gray swirls over the once vibrant blue atmosphere. Gon sat in silence at the edge of the cave's mouth, watching absent-mindedly as the rain came thrashing down, waiting for it to finally let down, even a little.

Killua, meanwhile, busied himself kicking rocks into a seemingly bottomless pit covering the majority of the cave's surface. Although he was mad at Gon for choosing this cave of all caves, he soon grew to have no problem with it. _'Just how far does this pit extended,'_ "...Hey Gon," No answer, he sighed then raised his voice. "GON!"

"Huh?" Gon muttered, still mesmerized by the rain.

"C'mere, you have to check this out."

Gon stood up and walked over to Killua who was effortlessly holding a boulder twice his size in one hand while the other seeped into a pocket. "What?" Gon asked.

Killua slammed the boulder inside the pit and crouched down, Gon followed, he turned towards his friend, looking skeptically at Killua's intent face. "Come on, tell me what you're doing already."

"I realized while I was kicking rocks into this pit that none of them made a sound since I kicked it in. So I figured a giant boulder would do the trick, with the strength I exerted on that thing it should it the bottom in no time."

"Oooh, that sound cool!"

"Yep, now we wait."

OoO

"..."

"..."

"Killua, I think this pit's bottomless, we've waited ten whole minutes and nothing's happened."

"That's impossible, it's just a really long, deep pit. Tch, let's go the rain's already beginning to let up, there's no use in wasting more time...Gon, Gon, are you even listening?" Killua got his answer when Gon started dipping his head inside the pit in an attempt to get a closer range. "Jeez Gon, don't be stupid, you're going to fall down if you keeping doing that."

"I probably will, but you'll catch me so I don't need to worry!"

Killua simply smiled at Gon's easy going attitude, it was that attitude that kept them going throughout their adventures and never ceased to amuse Killua. "Do whatever you want then, I'm—"

* _CRACK_

XxxXxxx

"KILLUA!"

Gon sprung up, despite being in an otherworldly environment the only thing on his mind was Killua. He frantically searched around the childlike room bathed in a dry hue of scarlet; no sign of him.

Gon jumped off the bed, not even begging to question how he ended up in a bed in the first place and scurried to the door. Right before Gon could grasp his clammy palms on the knob, the door swung open. "...Killua!" Gon breathed a sigh of relief and returned to his usual calm state of mind.

"Oh hey Gon, took you long enough to wake up."

"Hey, do you know where we are?"

"It's a long story but-"

"Ah! Killua, do you smell that?! It smells super good!"

Gon pushed past Killua and ran in the direction of the delectable scent tugging at his nose. He breezed through several beige tinted rooms, only stopping when he reached the kitchen. _'Huh is that person a...'_ After pulling a pie out from the oven, the 'person' turned around and emitted a soft laughter as Gon scrambled to get out of sight.

"You can come in if you like, child."

Being one of those voices you couldn't say no to, Gon crept inside the kitchen and got a good, long look at her. In every way, shape, and form she was a literal goat with wiry, milk white fur and floppy ears falling down her face to accommodate. But, her contrastingly sharp horns, fangs, and crimson red eyes set Gon on the edge.

"You're a...goat?!" Gon blurted out.

She laughed. "Kind of, my name is Toriel, and I am the caretaker of these Ruins."

"Ruins?!"

"Yes, why don't we talk over a slice of pie?"

"Okay!" Gon hopped out the kitchen and approached the small table where Killua already seated himself. "I would've been if you hadn't jumped in and saved me like that," Killua said as Gon sat down.

"I didn't think about that, I saw you falling and I just kind of...moved."

Killua pulled off a petal from the bouquet of flowers sitting on the table. "So that's your excuse? Thanks to you and your moving we're _both_ stuck down here."

"Y-yeah you're right," Gon sheepishly remarked. "But at least we're stuck down here together!"

He pulled off another petal. "W...whatever...speaking of this place, while you were still out I walked around her house and read some of her books, they're all about snails by the way, but I didn't see anyone else in here but us."

"In this big place? She must get pretty bored without anyone around..."

"It is rather boring," Toriel admitted, setting down two pie slices on the table. "But you get used to it after awhile...a long while." She happily watched the two boys gobble down their pie slices, it felt like ages since she was able to make pie for someone other than herself. "It's been a very long time since another human has fallen down here in the Underground."

"Most humans tend to stay away from deep, dark pits, unless you're Gon." Killua teased.

"You were the one who started throwing rocks in there!"

"Hey, I wasn't the one who stuck my entire head in there."

"I had to so I could hear the rocks fall down at the bottom."

 _'So that's where those rocks came from, interesting.'_

"Just admit it was stupid, Gon."

"It wasn't stupid!"

The two glared at each other before breaking off in laughter. Killua pushed away his cleaned plate and looked at Toriel who was clearly enjoying their company. "Say Goat lady, can we go look around outside for a little bit?" Killua asked.

"Yeah! I wanna see where we are!" Gon dittoed, scooting off his chair and heading to the door.

"WAIT! DON'T GO!" Toriel's sudden outburst from her usual calm, soothing voice immediately caught the attention of Gon and Killua. They both spun their heads around to see Toriel's distressed face, from the looks of it, Killua could tell she never raised her voice like that before.

"I mean..." Toriel quickly spit out. "Let me come with you."

"Alright,"

"Yeah, you didn't have to ask."

The three left the closed comforts of Toriel's home and into the barren wasteland of the ruins. Gon's laced green boots scraped against the loose, purple dirt as he ran towards the giant black tree in front of her house.

He separated a pile of cherry red leaves scattered around the tree and fluffed them up like a pillow. "Watch this guys!" Gon hollered, climbing up the monochrome tree.

"You really shouldn't jump from that height!" Toriel called out. She ran towards Gon in a frenzy while Killua noticeably lagged behind.

"Don't worry, Gon'll be fine, he's got a really hard head," Killua said. "It'll take a lot more than—"

"OWWOWWW!"

"Human!"

Gon stood up, sorrowfully rubbing the back of his head. "Are you ok, human?! Where does it hurt?!"

He lifted his head and stuck his tongue out. "Haha, I'm just kidding!"

"Ha, see, what did I tell you? Gon wouldn't die even if he was thrown off a cliff."

Gon and Killua's joyful laughter was infectious among Toriel, despite how angry she was, she couldn't help but laugh along with them. _'These humans...'_

"Hey, Toriel, I just remembered," Gon drew out. "You never told us anything about the Ruins." Gon raised his arm, his finger pointing at the hollowed out exit past the black tree. "There's more out there past this, right?"

"Yes, everyday I go back and forth between my house and those bed of flowers in hopes of seeing if a human fell down. Usually I walk back home disappointed, but today I found you two lying unconscious on the bed of flowers..."

"I thought you were dead at first, but when I saw several rocks and boulders lying around with blood smeared all over them I figured you were just knocked out and I took you two all the way back here." Toriel explained, she found herself back to old habits when her fingers started fumbling with each other. "However, going through that way, you'll only find yourselves back where you started."

"...beyond the Ruins there is an expansive world filled with monsters like myself, being humans, some will try to kill you so you shouldn't worry about what lies past this place."

"But that sounds really fun! I want to see the other places not just the Ruins, I mean, we'll be stuck down here for a while, might as well have fun!"

"I...I won't ever let you leave these Ruins...it's too dangerous for children like yourselves to venture out there."

"The how about this. If me and Killua can go all the way to the spot where we fell and comeback here in an hour then will you let us go?"

Toriel stared at Gon's face in shock. "Maybe I'll consider it if you're strong enough to do that..." She lowered her voice enough so they wouldn't hear. "Maybe then you won't die like the others..."

"Gon's just being modest. Together, we could do it in half an hour." Killua quipped.

"If only, but no, the Ruins is filled with brute monsters, and hazardous puzzles. Strength alone can't help you, you'll also need wit. I should also add that all monsters, regardless of circumstances, will always be born a conjurer, keep that in mind as you go since the monsters who fight you will know Nen."

 _'If that's the case, then this might actually be fun.'_

"Oh, I almost forget," Toriel handed Gon a small, brick phone, although it fit snuggle in her own paw, it was nearly double the size of Gon's hand. "Use this whenever you see fit."

Gon crammed the thing inside his backpack then smiled, "Thanks!"

"Do I get anything?" Killua asked.

"I'm terribly sorry, that was my only phone, but I can get you some old candy."

"Yeah, I'll take that." Killua waited until Toriel was over an earshot away before turning to talk to Gon. "I think she likes you more than me."

"No, she's just looking out for you. I'm the one with the backpack after all."

"...I guess you're right."

Toriel scurried back to Killua with a handful of old candies, all of which Killua had never seen before in his life. "I do hope you like them!"

"Thanks Goat lady."

"Of course." Toriel turned to walk away, then abruptly paused at her door. "...please treat the monsters as you would any human." She entered into her house, leaving Gon and Killua to dwell on her statement.

"Treat the monsters as...humans? Killua, what is she talking about?"

"Keep thinking about it," Killua popped an old candy into his mouth. "You'll get it eventually."

"What?! That's not fair!"

"I'm just helping you out, Gon."

Toriel watched the two humans slowly fade away into the catacombs. _'Just one hour...'_ She kept thinking to herself. _'That's all I'll give them.'_

* * *

A/N: **As always, thanks for reading;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Trial x and x Error

Chapter 2: Trial x and x Error

Killua had three of the old candies left from the giant handful Toriel gave him, he unraveled another wrapper and threw it on the ground while Gon took care to pick it up. He held the gold foil in his hands and stared at Killua. "...Killua," Gon started to say.

"What?"

"Let me try some of that candy."

A smirked spread across Killua's pale face. "Nah, it taste really bad, you definitely wouldn't want any of it."

"You're just lying, aren't you?!"

"Hey, you should've asked for some while we were still at her house, and didn't she already give you something?!"

"Yeah you're right!" Gon fished the brick phone out of his backpack and dialed Toriel's number. "Hello, Toriel—"

"Why, hello child! Do you need my help, are you perhaps hurt, wait, are you dying as we speak? Don't worry, I'm coming!"

"No, no wait! I'm fine! I'm fine!"

"You just wanted to chat?"

"Um, actually, do you have any more of those old candies?"

"No, I'm sorry dear, those were the last candies I had, I mean, there was enough candy for you and your friend to share...but, he didn't look the type to do so anyways. So would you like me to pick some up for you?"

"You're going to the store? In that case, can you get me..." Gon noticed Killua peering over his shoulder and put his hand over the receiver.

"...that? Of course...hurry back soon, goodbye!"

"Bye!" Gon returned the phone to his backpack with a cheeky smile glued to his face, a smile he knew would annoy Killua to no end. "What're you waiting for, let's go!"

Killua opened his mouth about to ask what him and Toriel were discussing, but instead ended up silently following him, slipping his hands back in his pockets. _'I guess I'll know soon enough.'_

As the twisted hallway finally ended, the two walked into a spacious room with only three towering pillars to fill up the dead air. "It looks like these were one of the puzzles she was talking about," Killua speculated, studying the slabs of marble. _'If we can solve this, we can solve anything in the Ruins, the toughest rooms are always last.'_

Only Gon's footsteps echoed off the brick walls as they scanned the area. Gon spotted a silver plaque drilled into the wall and drew closer to it. " _If you can read this, press the green switch_ ," When Gon finished reaching, he looked at Killua who shrugged.

"So what should we do, I don't see a switch anywhere, let alone a green one. All there is are pillars. Long, tall pillars. Long, big pillars. Long—"

"...that's it, now I see why these pillars are here."

"Hm?"

"They're just here to hide the switches, no wonder they felt so out of place to me. Well, let's look behind 'em." Gon and Killua each took a different pillar and circled around the base.

 _'Ah! I found a switch, but it's not the color I wanted,'_ Gon walked back out into the open.

"Gon, is yours gray too?"

"Mm hm."

"I checked the other two, they're both gray as well."

" _Both_ gray?! Then how are we supposed to know which switch to pull if they're all the same color?"

"I don't know, so let's try to figure out another alternative."

With the solitary exit blocked by ceiling length spikes, Gon spent a few minutes walking about before eventually flopping down on the ground. _'I thought when Toriel meant puzzles, it would be something like a jigsaw puzzle, but we're just in an empty room with nothing but a plaque to go by!'_

Killua, on the latter, wasn't so easily disheartened and gave the room another surveillance. _'I don't get it, this should be easy since that old goat already went through these Ruins. The puzzles should've already been solved, although, it's very possible she could've reactivated every puzzle after she solved them in the case we would run away, but if the dungeons only get easier from here on out and if she really cared about our well-being, everything would've been cleared.'_

 _'...Especially so if there's nothing but a "dead end" past this. Maybe she's trying to hide something or...help us? Hm, did she give us any hints before we left, no, all she talked about was how dangerous the monsters were because they could use...'_ Killua snapped his head back to Gon still wallowing on the floor. "Gon, get up."

"You figured it out?"

"Yeah, go back to a switch, but this time, look at them with Gyo."

With the enhancement of Gyo, Gon could see the once gray switch was thinly veiled in a blue aura. _'It's still not the color I want, but...'_ He ran to the pillar across from him. _'This is!'_ When he flipped the switch the room started rumbling, shifting the hard ground under it more and more until the room rotated itself 180 degrees.

"Too bad the exit's still blocked," Gon said.

"But the words on the plaque changed. Now it's telling us to flip a red switch."

The process of flipping switches continued on until the spikes arching over the exit finally lowered into the floor. Gon and Killua gave each other a high five then proceeded to the exit, as they were leaving, Killua couldn't help but notice his friend's face was a lot more smiley than usual. "Why're you looking at me like that?" He jokingly asked.

"You're really smart Killua and I'm glad we fell down together 'cause it would've taken me forever to use Gyo!" Gon exclaimed.

"...Quit it, you're embarrassing me!" He picked up his pace while Gon tried catching up from behind.

"But you _are_ really great, Killua!"

"I said quit it!"

 _'He always has a hard time taking compliments...'_

In no time, they ended up in another room, it was still as bare one as the last one, but the giant slots in the wall and lush green vines weaving from the cracks of the bricks gave it a nice touch.

"Looks like there aren't any tricks here," Killua said. _'But there's something uneasy about this place, we should get out of here quickly.'_ Just as he and Gon took another step, Gon suddenly fell backwards. "Gon!"

"I'm okay!"

"Gon, let's leave, now!" Something struck Killua in the back, it wasn't particularly strong, so he risked another step. _'They're probably using In to hide their attack!'_ Killua turned around and he found the source of the attack was propelling vegetables of all things. "You see this too, right?"

Gon nodded. "Killua, let's jump into one of the pits and wait until whoever's throwing them to show up!"

"The pits?" Gon pointed to the uneven layers of dirt near the walls. "How do you know they're pits?" By the time Killua asked, Gon was already gone, he shook his head and stomped on the loose patches of dirt. _'Whoa, Gon was right!'_

The inside of the pit was covered in red leaves reminiscent of the ones surrounding Toriel's tree along with a tiny slot leading back up the surface. Killua heard a knocking noise coming from the adjacent wall and poked his head out of the hole. "...! What the hell?!"

Standing upright at the entrance was an unrealistically large carrot with a face that looked like it was carved from a kid. None of the less, its crescent shaped mouth moved in such a way than signaled to Gon and Killua it was clearly confused from their absence.

"It's just a carrot? Huh, lame." Killua stepped out of the pit and casually approached the carrot.

"Killua, wait!" Gon called out, still in hiding.

"What're you so worried about it's a carrot, and since it's a vegetable, that means it needs to be cut." Killua sliced vegetoid clean in half, of course it being a carrot he didn't expect for there to be blood like any other regular human being but he also didn't expect the orange vegetable to disintegrate into pure, white dust.

Killua stepped back, wiping his dust caked hands on his shirt. "That was a weird thing for a carrot to do."

Gon was fully out of the pit and running to Killua. "Killua!" He yelled.

"Yeah?" Killua was suddenly surrounded by more vegetoids and without second thought, he cut through every single one of them in mere seconds. "Man, this white stuff is gross, I'm never eating another carrot again."

"Killua I think...I think those were monsters Toriel was talking about!"

"They couldn't be...unless monsters aren't supposed to look like...each..." Killua stared at the dust settled on the floor.

"When I saw you kill the first one, I finally got what Toriel said about treating the monsters as humans, she meant she doesn't want us to—"

"So she's asking us to put our lives before monsters knowing that they'll try to kill us? What's wrong with her?!"

"There must be a reason why she told us, otherwise she wouldn't of mentioned it...I think it's because humans are so much stronger than monsters. Remember when Toriel was talking about how other humans fell down here, maybe they killed monsters too and that's why some monsters are so willing to attack us, why else would they?"

"...I guess you're right Gon, okay, I won't kill another monster."

"Yeah!"

 _'You're so naïve, didn't you ever stop to wonder why that old goat was keeping us here in the first place? Past these Ruins the monsters are a lot stronger and brutal than what you think. That's why I don't care what you or what that old goat says, if a monster ever comes close to killing you, Gon, I won't hesitate to kill them.'_

OoO

The next room contained three froggits standing side by side next to an old sign. Killua used Gyo to inspect the area, then nodded to Gon after finishing. "Gon, let's walk with caution, those frogs are half the size of us and they don't look—"

Gon seated himself on the froggit's slimy back. "Let's ride!" The froggit didn't budge an inch but instead chose to shoot Gon a stare sharp enough to make him slide off its back. _'Jeez, those things are kinda scary.'_

"(Who the hell do you think you are, hopping on my back like that?! I'll tell you what, Toriel should've left you right where you landed!)" The frogging angrily croaked.

Gon looked at Killua in confusion. "Is he mad at me?" He asked.

"Of course! What were you thinking anyways you idiot?!"

"I thought they'd be like the ones back at home only bigger."

Killua pounded Gon's head. "Did you forget we were fighting a giant carrot last room?!"

The froggits huddled together then hopped back to their original post, each of them gave Gon dirty looks and started croaking under their breaths. "S-sorry! I didn't think you'd get so upset." Gon sheepishly remarked.

"You're lucky they didn't decide to attack you, those are three damn big frogs we would've had to deal with!"

"Y-yeah..."

"Yep!"

They looked down and saw a stout, one eye monster staring back at them. When he realized the attention was on him, he flinched backwards. "Hey, don't look at me like that with those creepy eyes! You kids better not pick on me!"

"Let's go Gon,"

"Mm!"

 _'Heh, now that they're backs are turned I can deliver a surprise attack of my own!'_ Loox conjured up two fairly large rings as flat and weightless as paper in his claws, grinning all the meanwhile. _'I've only had the chance to practice on Blook, let's see if it works against the real thing!'_ He flung the rings and they spiraled towards the back of their heads.

It took Gon and Killua a slight tilt of their heads for the rings to whizz past them. "Nice try," Killua said, a cut on his cheek emerged shortly after he spoke. "...!"

Loox grinned even wider. "No matter what, my rings will _never_ miss their target!"

As the rings circled backwards Killua leaned back while Gon jumped out of the way. Loox caught the rings, then discarded them on the ground. _'Man, this feels great!'_

Gon and Killua both received more cuts despite their best efforts. Killua's on his right cheek and Gon's on his left leg. They scowled at the one eyed monster. "Tch, now he's annoying me," Killua mumbled.

"Killua, what do we do?!"

"Go behind him, then distract him as soon as he launches his attack."

"Got it!"

 _'I don't know what they're planning but it won't work.'_ The rings Loox discarded stood upright with a second ring hoovering over one of the rings. "Ha, take this you couple of eyesores!"

 _'So they control automatically only after he drops them, I was thinking it would be a continuous attack, but this is perfect.'_ Killua stood stationary while Gon moved forward as the rings sped for them.

Two rings homed in on Killua, meanwhile one ring spun backwards and went for Gon. "Ah! One's following me!" Gon jumped up, completely disappearing from Loox's range of sight. He positioned himself behind Loox who was unaware of his presence and planted his foot on Loox's horned body.

His footing was firm and squashed Loox hard enough so he couldn't slip out from underneath. "Hey, hey, get your foot off me!"

"Nope!"

Although Loox was now in the single ring's line of attack it showed no signs of stopping. "You better do something about those rings or I'm not letting you go!" Gon teased.

"Think I'm scared of my own attack? I think it's you the one who should be scared." Right as the ring was mere inches away from Loox's bulging eye, it vanished.

"...huh?!"

"Gon, now! Catch it!" Killua yelled.

Gon caught the ring between his palms the moment it reappeared in front of his face and clenched it in his fist. "Whew, that was a close one!"

Killua, also having caught the rings moving towards him, smashed them in hand. "You're gonna have to try a lot harder than that to kill us."

"What?! How'd you two do that?!"

"I could already tell you were a novice by the way you threw those rings, a snail could've dodged that attack with your lousy aim. So when it hit us anyways, I knew you used some sort of teleportation technique. When we dodged the second time and I saw the rings flicker it only proved my theory further. Of course, all of that knowledge is useless when your rings are pathetically weak, that's why they could only make a small cut despite the speed it was going."

"But...I decided to prolong the battle a little longer just so I could spite you for annoying me."

 _'Spite me?! What does that...mean?'_

"Killua won't pick on you anymore, no need to worry." Gon commented, running to Killua's side. "But if you wanna fight some more, be a lot faster when we come back!"

"You're giving him too much credit, there's no way he'll improve in the twenty minutes it'll take for us to come back."

"I'd like to see him try, oh, Killua by the way, did you read the sign we passed by?"

"Of course."

"Well I can smell the food they're selling from here, we should go to it!"

"Alright."

They ran around the corridor and into a small, compact room with cobwebs sticking to every corner. Woven into the webs were the confections Gon smelled, Killua stopped to read the sign hammered in front of the webs. " _Spider bakery sale—all proceeds go to real spiders,_ " He read aloud.

Killua snickered. _'Kurapika would freak if he saw this!'_

Gon repeatedly jabbed his card into the web but the sweets hadn't loosened from the web. "Killua, they're not accepting my hunter license!"

"I didn't think it would, here," Killua reached inside his pocket then held his hand up to Gon. "I found these when I killed the carrot monsters." Eight chunks of gold bunched up in Killua's palm. "I figured it was their currency, here, I'll hand it to them and see what happens."

Killua walked over to the web holding his hand out, when he got close enough, a swarm of spiders enveloped his hand then shortly left leaving only one gold piece behind. Killua grabbed the 'spider' doughnut from the web and tore it in half. "Gon, I think we're gonna have to get used to the idea stealing food if we want it."

Gon quickly finished his half of the doughnut. "Why do we need to do that?"

"It looks like we only get gold if we kill monsters and I sure didn't get gold from that one eyed loser, if I did, I would've had at least nine pieces."

"Actually," Gon took out five pieces of gold from his own pocket. "When I smashed the ring in my hand, I found this when I opened my hand back up."

"Why didn't you tell me beforehand?! You could've helped with the cost!"

"I thought they were like those chocolate candies with the gold wrapper so I didn't want to tell you."

"You selfish—give me some of that gold so we can be even!"

"Nope!"

Gon ran away while Killua chased after him. "Can't catch me, Killua, haha!"

"Oh yeah?!" Killua sped in front of Gon ready to ambush him only for Gon to surprise him by flipping over his head and landing steadily on the ground. Gon clocked his head back to Killua and stuck his tongue out. "Ha ha!"

"That was pretty good, but that won't...Gon watch where you're going!"

"What're you—" Gon slammed into something relatively soft, making him and his gold topple back onto the floor. Gon shook his head, then immediately got right back up, his amber eyes instinctively locked onto the blockade.

"Hey." A classic looking, yet dour looking ghost muttered. "My name is Napstablook, what's yours?"

"Gon!"

"What about the slant eye human?"

"That's Killua, he's my best friend!"

"...! Gon, sh-shut up, don't you have any shame?!" Killua hissed, visibly flustered.

 _'Those are strange names for humans, their parents must not like them.'_ "Uh, you guys can just go right past me...you'll comeback eventually..."

"What, we can go past you?! How?!"

"I'm a ghost." Napstablook disappeared, after they walked past him, he emerged back into vision and turned back to them. "Be careful when you reach the entrance, I hear there's a really mean monster looking for you humans, later."

"Okay! We will! Bye!"

"Wonder what monster he's talking about?"

"I dunno, but I wanna get to the entrance as fast as possible to find out!"

 _'Jeez, Gon.'_ "Right..." Killua sighed.

An ominous flower with bright, yellow petals and a cheaply happy face popped up in front of them. "Howdy, name's Flowey! Flowey the flower!"

"Hi Flowey, I'm Gon!"

"Gosh, what a cool name! Anyways, I couldn't help but overhear you're going all the way to the entrance, just as advice, maybe you should take your time getting there. I hear the monster guarding the place is pretty huge and scary, its killed a lot of the other monsters around here too." Flowey exclaimed with such an over saturated tone of cheeriness that made Killua want to throw up.

"But that's all the more reason to get there as fast as possible! I really want to fight it and win!"

 _'Wow...he's an idiot!'_

"Well, there's your answer. Once Gon makes up his mind, it's impossible for anyone to change it," Killua said.

"I see, then would you allow me to come with you? I want to watch you give that big, scary monster what it's been asking for."

"Sure!" The two started walking away.

"W-wait! Remember how I said I was a flower? Could one of you carry me?" Gon plucked Flowey from the ground and grasped him tightly in his hands. _'His hands are so...no mind, this torture will all be worth it in the long run.'_

Killua watched Flowey wear his cartoonishly happy grim to try and hide the fact that he was clearly being tortured while Gon happily chatted away with him. Although it was amusing, the presence of Flowey was not. _'There's something off about that flower and if something goes wrong...let's just hope he's as harmless as he looks.'_

 ** _Save in process. . ._**

 ** _Save complete._**

* * *

A/N: This was a fun chapter to write, I'd say only two more chapters in the Ruins and they'll be at Snowdin. Since Sans and Papyrus are coincidentally very similar to Killua and Gon, it'll be a fun arc to write.


	3. Chapter 3: Flowey x Is so x Sneaky

**BobDaMonkey: As soon as I finished watching episode 1 Hunter x Hunter I knew I had to write a fanfic over it at some point.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Flowey x Is so x Sneaky

After walking through yet another one of the long hallways that divided the many winding chambers of the Ruins. Gon, Killua, and Flowey entered into a room separated by a small, narrow stream with a slotted bridge serving as the means to get across. On the other side of the stream were three rocks pushed forward.

"It's fine," Killua said, not bothering to take a second look at the bridge before he strolled across it. "Don't worry about it, it's a trap floor, I've seen it a million times before." He walked behind one of the rocks, the spikes from the bridge shot up when he pulled one back then went back down when he pushed it forward. _'Although this one really isn't much of a puzzle or a trap, a baby could figure out how to deactivate it.'_

 _'What a strange human...'_ Flowey thought to himself. _'There's something definitely noteworthy about him.'_

"I get it!" Gon chirped, he stepped on the bridge only for the trap to reactivate. Despite him wearing pretty thick boots, the spikes still managed to puncture his feet and he recoiled in pain. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Those spikes are really sharp!"

"It's a good thing you were wearing those shoes, otherwise...you wouldn't have a foot at all. Gee, I guess your friend must not like you all too well," Flowey said, clearly trying to hold back a grin. _'They don't know how sentient hose rocks really are!'_

"What?! I didn't pull the rock back, it must've done it by itself!" Killua exclaimed.

"Or maybe it was a ghost..." Gon speculated. "It doesn't matter, I'll just go through the water."

"You're seriously not mad or anything?" Flowey asked, slightly annoyed.

"No. If Killua said he didn't do it then he didn't do it."

Killua smirked at Flowey while Flowey scowled in return.

Gon's blood dyed the lively, blue water an unnatural reddish tint as he trudged across. "But if he did," Gon suddenly said after a brief moment of silence after stepping out of the stream. "Then I'd have to get back at him!"

"Interesting..." _'His one track mind is getting on my nerves!'_

When Gon reached Killua's side, the spikes slid back down, prompting both Killua and Flowey to sigh in defeat.

Gon, excited about what the other puzzles would bring if they were any dangerous like this one, started running to the exit. His excitement soon cut short when he heard Killua's usual agitated voice calling for him, "Gon, hold up!"

"What's up?"

Killua pointed to the bloody footprints stamped on the floor. "You're still bleeding, idiot!"

"Oh...right, hehe!" Gon sheepishly remarked. He wasted no time in plopping down on the ground and rummaged through his backpack for a much needed roll of bandages.

Killua sat down next him, placing his hands behind his head. "Don't you think it's weird no monsters have attacked us even though their presence is lurking around here."

"Maybe they're scared about the big monster at the entrance." A smile couldn't help but creep up Gon's face when he thought of facing the giant beast.

"I doubt it, we're not even halfway to the entrance." Flowey commented, he glared at Killua. "You took down a whole group of monsters with just one hit, at this point, onlu stupid or cocky monsters would take you on. As soon as you step out of the old hag's nursery home then all of that will change of course and the monsters will have the upper hand." He devilishly smiled. "Unless you kill first."

Gon grinned. "Ah! That sounds really fun!"

"Are you—"

"Whelp, I'm already!" Gon sprung up and ran to the exit. "I'm going on ahead!"

"I'll catch up with you in a second...right now I have to deal with something else." Killua eased off the ground, he approached the rock he moved and pulled it back. "I don't want any more trouble from this thing." He dug out a hole in front of the rock, more or less preventing the trap to activate at will.

"That should do it."

*BAAAAAM

"GON!" Killua sprinted through the exit, he quickly scanned the new area he was in. Other than the pile of red leaves under yet another plaque, the room was questionably empty. _'Shit! Where the hell did Gon go?!'_

Killua bent down, when he patted the floor in front of him it slightly tilted inward.

"Fake floors, huh? That must mean…" Killua walked onto the defected tile, sliding down the floor as soon as his weight could not longer be supported.

Killua swiped off the excess dust from his loose sleeves, he went in for another quick scan of the area but found no sign of Gon. "He isn't here either!" Killua suddenly felt something slimy grasping his leg, his eyes dipped down to a small lime colored creature that looked more like a dessert he regularly ate than a monster.

 _'Why do they have to look like food all the time?!'_ He swung his leg to the nearby wall, and the Moldsmal flew off him, emitting a disturbing splat as it made contact with the wall. Almost instantly, he felt another Moldsmal on his leg. _'Damn it...'_

An entire cluster of them glued to his legs as well as the ground making it a pain to walk. He tried stabbing the jello creatures, but it merely provoked them to start purring like a bloated cat. _'They're too close to my body to try something drastic...this doesn't make sense, how was Gon able to get past these so fast?!'_

OoO

Gon leaned back as a circle of moths hovered over him, he set Flowey down and dug his heels into the ground, kicking the dirt just as Froggit was about to pounce him. He grabbed the blinder Froggit and threw it at the Whimsun timidly floating in the corner. The strip of floor traps separating the room suddenly shot up and completely blocked off the other side.

"There! Thanks, Flowey!"

Flowey tunneled back up to the surface, smiling petal to petal. _'Of course I wouldn't let those low life's kill you before me.'_ "Anytime, you know, I have to admit that was quick thinking you had there."

"You think so? Ah, that's great since I came up with it on the spot!"

"Of course you did…" Flowey mumbled low enough so Gon wouldn't catch it.

Flowey peered at the row of spikes. _'Looks like those monsters planned to jump Gon as soon as he was away from the slant-eyed human. Even they know Gon isn't the dangerous one.'_ Flowey watched Gon walk around in circles. _'Although he doesn't like killing, I figure he realizes that monsters would be too easy to kill and likes a challenge of some sort. What a weird human.'_

"What's taking Killua so long, anyways?" Gon muttered while looking back and forth between the spikes and the exit past the trap floor puzzle.

 _'That's right, he isn't here. He must've gone through the trap floor thinking Gon fell down.'_ "It really doesn't matter, your friend'll catch up eventually, he's smart, right?"

Gon stared at the desolated floor containing the many trap floors. "Something seems off, Killua must be in trouble,"

Flowey sneered. "There's no way he fell for a novice trap like that."

"I know," Gon picked Flowey up and slid through the chute on the nearby wall. He shortly popped his head out from the bottom chute. "There he is!"

Killua was encased from the waist down in lime flavored gelatin molds, slowly but surely, they traveled upwards not stopping until his entire body was their territory. Despite the situation he was in, Killua stood perfectly still, presumably to come up with a strategy.

"Don't bother helping him or you'll only get in the same situation he's in," Flowey said.

"I wasn't going to. Killua will beat them, no problem."

"Doubt it. Moldsmals' specialize in Manipulation type nen, with no limbs to do the usual method, they stick their opponent's bodies in order to control them."

"So that's why Killua isn't moving?"

"Most likely."

"But I thought all monsters were born conjurers no matter what, shouldn't it be hard for them to learn manipulation?"

"...wait, are you kidding me?" Gon's oblivious stare made Flowey let out a short snicker. "Monsters aren't at all like you humans, idiot!"

"What're you talking about?"

"Monsters can learn any nen category they want at full efficiency, but you are right about all monsters being born into a specific nen category. Just guess, you'll get it right."

"It...it has to be specialist! Is the ability to do learn anything they want a monster's specialist ability?"

"You're half right, all monsters are technically specialist but not because they can be efficient in any nen category. If you want the answer to that, maybe you should ask the one who lied to you! The 'all monsters are born conjurers' only applies to the Ruins, once you leave this dump you'll find monsters who'll use any method they can to kill you!"

"I see," Gon clenched his fist and unknowingly made Flowey even more uncomfortable. "That's really exciting stuff!"

 _'I hate this human so...so much.'_ Flowey was suddenly swayed upward as Gon stepped out of the chute. _'Hm? What's he up to now?'_

"You guys get off Killua! I need to tell him something really cool!" Gon yelled.

*pop

One by one, the clan of Moldsmals popped off Killua's legs much to his surprise. When he was finally free from their slime trap, Killua casually walked over to Gon, casually slapping the back of his head. "How the hell did you do that?!"

"Those things looked pretty harmless to me, so I figured they'd stop if I tell them to. If they really were planning to kill ya, you wouldn't of been so calm, right?"

"Tsk, whatever." Killua followed Gon up through the chute, silently cursing to himself Gon could disarm the monsters so easily. He would've much preferred solving his own problems and coming back to Gon safely to show his superiority over situations like these. _'This whole thing is starting suck.'_ He thought to himself, jumping out the chute.

"Damn, if the trap hasn't been turned off, how are we supposed to get across?" Killua asked.

"I got it." Flowey tunneled under the ground, deactivated the spike trap, then returned to Gon's clutch. "This is the last trap you'll be encountering here, and possibly the last monsters too…" Flowey ended his sentence eyeing Killua. A notion Killua eventually got used to.

"So we must be pretty close, huh?"

"Yep."

"Gon," Killua said.

"Yeah?"

"What happened to you, I mean, I leave you for just one second and all of this happens?!"

Gon turned to Killua, smiling. "Flowey told me where to step so I wouldn't fall, then when we got to the end, some monsters jumped us. I guess we just caught in some bad luck? Speaking of, Flowey told me something cool that I think you should know—that's why I called you over."

"Oh, that's right. Well, lay it on me."

OoO

With Killua's intimidating presence and the roadblocks, if you call them that, dwindling in challenge the three were able to fly through the rest of the Ruin's chambers. After a while, Flowey stopped them in a room vastly different from what the rest of the Ruins had to offer, he motioned for Gon to set him down.

"This is the first room of the Ruins, if you go further you'll end up at the entrance to the Underground."

"So where we fell down?"

"You got it, just be careful of the big monster. See ya!" Flowey plunged underground while Gon and Killua practically skidded down the slabs of marbles. As they passed through the exit, darkness caved in on them, their only guide to navigate through the blackness were the few patches of land light from the cracks of the ceiling shone on.

Killua studied the sunlight that managed to wedge past the rock. _'We...really are stuck Underground.'_ Gon suddenly paused and so did he. "Are we at the spot?"

"Yep!"

Of course they were, every last detail from the bed of golden flowers down to the blood smeared on the boulders that Toriel described were all present in the small vicinity they stood in. Gon plucked a flower from the bed and stuffed it in his pocket. "Alright, we made it!"

"Yep, and only 45 minutes have passed."

"45 minutes? How do you know?"

"I was counting from the second we left. So I counted around 2700 seconds, not too bad, I've counted a lot more. Now all that's left is to hurry back."

"It's a good thing the bug monsters didn't show up after all, we have no time to lose!"

" _What do you mean, I'm right here~_ " Flowey popped up in front of them wearing the most malicious grin.

"Flowey, you...you were the monster all this time?!"

"Get real, Gon. Don't act like you didn't expect it. Anyways, I have to say, adequate performance out there. You and your goody-goody ways managed not to kill a single monster, how am I not surprised?"

"What're you saying?! Flowey?!"

"I'm just giving you an honest grade of your performance. You should be happy, your friend didn't do all too well. He killed monsters unlike you, scarred families, friends, but I suppose he's already used to murdering," Flowey faced Killua who hadn't spoke a word since his defection. "I can tell from your eyes. Heh, trash like you really doesn't deserve to be—" Killua smashed Flowey's face into the ground in a pit of rage.

Before either Gon or Killua could make their next move, a swarm pellets enclosed them from all sides. Killua lifted his foot, quickly realizing Flowey went underground before even making contact with his shoe.

"Good try, but you only proved my point further. Now that you're in my trap, here's a crash course in a monster's specialist ability!"

Gon and Killua noticed a bright, red heart beaming from their chest. Gon's hand trembled as it went over his own soul, with seemingly no real purpose other than to be an eyesore, his fingers curled back into a white-knuckle fist. "What the hell are you doing to us?!" Gon demeaned.

Flowey broke into a round of demonic chuckles, then grinned to accommodate. "That's your soul, silly! It tallies your _life_ , the more hits your soul receives from your fellow monsters, the smaller and smaller it gets until it's completely gone and you die."

"Essentially, hits taken directly to your soul that would normally be nonfatal could now be the cause of your death. Likewise the number of hits your soul takes can be higher if you do only one thing…"

Gon's eyes widened. His fear and excitement started accumulating upon the realization his life would always be in the hands of monsters as long as they could use this ability. "What...what would that be?"

"By accepting these friendliness pellets of course! They'll make your soul healthy and strong!"

"Like hell we would believe that," Killua effortlessly caught the seed flying towards Gon's soul then smashed it in between his fingers. "Is that the fastest these things go?"

"Don't try to fight it you brat, my bull...er...friendliness pellets will make you stronger!"

Gon also managed to swat away a pellet spiraling towards Killua's own soul. "Your stupid pellets aren't hitting us!"

"THAT'S IT!" The pellets stopped dancing around and stood stagnant in the tense air. "I'LL KILL YOU BRATS THEN I'LL BE THE PRINCE OF THIS WORLD'S FUTURE HEHEHAHA!" The pellets began closing in on Gon and Killua with the openings too small to escape it was an utterly inescapable trap.

"Gon, we have to figure a way out of this and quick!"

Gon stepped back to face Killua. "Killua...don't be mad at me, okay?" He said, his usual cheerful tone was drenched in such a level of seriousness that completely threw Killua off guard. He didn't even have the chance to open his mouth, before being pushed onto the ground.

Gon positioned his body over Killua, his shadow covering his chest and eyes locked onto Killua's soul. _'His soul is slightly bigger than mine...no, I can't think about that right now, I have to focus on this!'_ Gon submerged himself in a protective layer of aura. "Can you...manage to get underground and stop Flowey?" He mustered, despite his best efforts, the pellets clawed through Gon's defense and pounded his skin raw.

Though Gon's words trembled from the sheer amount of pain he was shouldering, his eyes stood strong and passionate. Killua understood exactly what Gon was doing for him, yet he couldn't stand it all at the same time. "Of course I can." Killua's hand sharpened and he began chopping away at the hardened dirt beneath them. _'I really don't deserve someone like him to be by my side…'_

Flowey shook his head, his malevolent smile long wore away, he despised seeing humans in such a torn up state. _'If those won't kill him then there's nothing else I can do, not yet anyways.'_ "Keep on going until you reach the barrier. That's where we'll see each other again. If you want to live then kill because in this world it's KILL OR BE KILL—" Killua's hand snatched Flowey's stem rendering him immobile.

 _'This isn't good.'_ "Kill me and the same will happen to your friend. My conjurer ability allows my attacks to persist even after death." _'He'll take the bait. He doesn't know I'm completely lying about my abilities.'_

Killua fully emerged from the ground, his entire body was coated in dirt and pieces of rock tangled within his wild hair. His once faint, blue eyes were shifted into a blue so dark it was nearly black coupled with a stare teeming of murderous intent to match. Flowey could almost appreciate a human like him if he weren't already diseased by Gon's infectiously happy attitude.

"Stop attacking him right now and I'll give exactly one second to get out of my sight. If I ever see you again, I'll kill you."

Flowey smirked. "A deal's a deal." He went underground without another word or expression.

The pellets made noises like rain as it fell down from Gon's back then to the ground. Killua caught Gon in his arms when he too started to fall down and heaved him onto his back. "Gon...I'm so sorry...I'm so...so...sorry. I'll never let you shoulder my pain like that ever again, I swear, if you can just live through this for me...then—"

"K...Killua…"

Blood was running down Killua's shoulder. "Gon..."

"Has...it been an...an hour already?"

"...y-yeah."

* * *

A/N: Souls here are basically a handicap, if lets say Gon gets his head chopped off he'll still die even if his soul takes no direct hits. His body itself could be perfectly fine, but if his soul receives too much damage then he'll still die regardless of his body's condition if that makes any sense.

That in of itself is a monster's specialist ability, of course not all monsters know how to use nen and this is an ability that has to be taught.


	4. Chapter 4: A x Human x Soul

Chapter 4: A x Human x Soul

Toriel's paws thumped on the ground, the second she got back from the store and found the two boys weren't waiting by her door she took off. _'This was a bad idea...I knew I shouldn't of let them go alone like that!'_

*scratch

*scratch

Toriel stopped dead in her tracks. _'That has to be them.' S_ he ran down past the corridor to find the humans in am even worser state than what she could've ever imagined. Mangled bodies barely scraping by, blood smeared on their skin, and eyes trapped in despair. Killua although the only one conscious and holding Gon who'd long passed out, looked the worst.

He hadn't uttered as much as a sound and was already swept up by Toriel, back into her loving arms where she felt they belonged

"I...I should've come sooner. I'm sorry." Toriel softly whispered.

"Save Gon first, don't worry about me...I'm fine." Killua said. Though Gon had suffered heavily from Flowey, the Ruin's monsters were just as aggressive to Killua when they realized the humans were barely a threat. With Gon's protection a priority over his own, he decided not waste time in defending himself from the onslaught of attacks and merely ran faster. He accepted every bit of pain he endured if it meant Gon was safe.

A single look from Killua's pained, tear streaked face made him read like an open book to Toriel and she held them even tighter. "Don't say another word." Was the last thing Killua heard from her until he too eventually fell unconscious.

OoO

"..."

Killua's eyes flickered open, immediately registering the scarlet children's room where he and Gon met Toriel. To the left of him was Gon sound asleep and breathing at a calm rate, Killua sighed—a blissful sigh none of the less, but he knew he would have a difficult time shaking off the image of Gon's body covered head to toe in bandages. _'At least you're okay...Gon.'_

"Oh! Killua, you're finally awake!" His attention shifted to Toriel whose drowsy tone and half-open eyes indicated a sleepless night from tediously watching them, waiting, hoping for any signs of improval.

"Thanks for helping us _Toriel_ ,"

 _'I see...so he's known my name this entire time.'_ "Of course."

"If you ever do something nice like that again, only expect a thanks from Gon, I don't thank my friends." Killua said with a slight smile.

Toriel smiled back. "Thank you for saying such kind words."

"H-hey! That goes for you too!"

Toriel couldn't help but giggle, she didn't know if Killua was being rude or endearing but it amused her none of the less. "Okay, I won't say thank you anymore." She stood up. "If there's anything you need or if Gon wakes up please call me, otherwise I'll be in the kitchen."

"...wait."

Toriel paused at the doorway. "Yes, my child?"

"Please let us retry."

"Let you...retry?"

"When Gon wakes up, he'll want to go through the Ruins front and back again and again until he can get it under an hour. The only reason we were so late this time was because Flowey nearly killed us," Killua's fist balled up, even the mention of his name made him unbelievably angry. "And I swear that won't _ever_ happen to him again."

 _'It seems all I've ever been doing lately is worrying for you two...'_ "I will let you retry, but all you will have is 45 minutes until I'll come to get you myself. If you want to leave so badly, prove to me just how strong a human soul is."

Killua watched Toriel leave the room, her steps were surprisingly silent, making him wonder more and more about Toriel. "...Killua….let's do it in 20." Killua's fingers tangled in between the blanket, despite the condition they were in, he understood more than anyone how selfish Gon could be and yet, he still found himself saying, "Yeah, okay."

Gon hopped out of bed and pumped his fist. "I'm super excited now!"

Killua snickered. "Gon, you look like a mummy, you must've really taken a beating from Flowey!"

"Shut up! You look...wait, Killua, you look just as bad as me!"

"So what?"

"Now I protected you for no reason, since you got hurt anyways!"

"It's not my fault you're an idiot!"

"...yeah, you're right, okay, we won't make any more dumb mistakes. Let's pull off each other's bandages, then we'll find go Toriel!"

Killua scowled at his inclusion of 'we' but followed Gon's notion never the less and they finished pulling off each others bandages pretty quickly. Soon, Gon and Killua walked out of the room then down the hallway. As they were passing the foyer in order to get to the kitchen, Gon found himself staring at the stairway tucked away in the back corner. "Killua, did you ever went down those stairs?"

He thought about it for a second then shook his head. "I spent most of time reading the old goat's snail books while you were knocked out, why? It's not like there's anything important about it."

"...I have this really weird feeling whenever I look at it. I'm gonna go check it out!"

"Don't take too long in there,"

"Alright," Gon cautiously approached the stairway. _'Why do I feel so uncertain, it's just a bunch of stairs—'_

"Why hello Gon!" Toriel cooed as she ascended the steps.

"Huh, you're not in the kitchen?"

"I was only in there for a short amount of time, and it seems to me like you've fully recovered!"

Gon winded his arm. "Yep, and since you're here, I need to tell you that me and Killua decided we're going through the Ruins in 20 minutes instead of 45. I know we can do it!"

 _'So Killua was right after all.'_ "I see, and before you go, do you perhaps still want that item you asked for a while ago, I have it with me."

"Yes please!" Toriel handed Gon a flimsy plastic bag filled to the brim with candy, they were all different colors but still retained the same spherical shape. Gon took a blue one out of the bag and unraveled it. "So this is really the type of candy monsters eat?" Gon asked.

"Indeed, though I must warn you, it's... _different_ from what humans normally consume."

Gon ate the candy regardless, immediately feeling the difference in taste the second it entered his mouth. It tasted like everything he ever ate and nothing at the same time, well almost everything, the one flavor he didn't taste was licorice. "Whoa...I kind of feel funny…"

"This is candy made especially for and by monsters. Whenever we monsters eat food, it gets absorbed into our bodies instead of passing through. Of course, since your body isn't made of magic to allow that to happen, it'll instead disintegrate inside you and be treated like you're eating any other food."

"However, a lot of the times, monster food will have special properties which you'll know by reading the label. This for instance is a catalyst for adrenaline to occur. After some time, your body will eventually want to get rid of the candy and once that happens, I'm...well...I'm not sure. But anyways, do you understand what I've said so far?

Piles of steam was fizzing out Gon's ears, it looked like he lost her after the first sentence.

"He he, I guess not. Then just remember monster food will likely give you a boost. You can even see the results for yourself, let's leave my house."

"O-okay!" He muttered, still slightly dazed.

Toriel pointed to the black tree in front of her house. "With your boost in strength, I believe you'll be able to make a slight dent on that tree."

Gon nodded, then stepped up to the tree, he reeled in his arm and punched the trunk. As if it had the strength of a toothpick, the tree snapped in half and smashed on the ground, sending loose soil flying everywhere.

Gon stood back, rubbing his knuckles for a second until the sudden realization of what he did knocked him on the head. "Ah...s-sorry about that, Toriel! I really messed up your tree, didn't I?"

 _'...I've never seen such devastating power come from another human like that, maybe...maybe he's no, it still isn't enough.'_ "Oh, it's fine, it'll grow back in a few decades, nothing lost I suppose."

"Whoa, I had no idea monster candy could make me this strong this quickly! This is awesome!"

"Just be careful when eating them, okay? Anymore than two a day will give your body way too much energy and you'll pass out on the spot, or worse, your human heart will overwork itself and stop altogether. If you're ever in a situation where a monster overwhelms you to the point where you feel you must eat more than two, then run away, there's no point in wasting your life on the spot."

"Got it...but why are you telling me all this?"

"I believe in you completely, Gon, that's why I'm telling you and I believe you'll come back sooner than the last time, 20 minutes right?"

"Right! We'll do it this time!"

Content, Toriel disappeared back into her house. Deciding on spending the rest of the day reading her favorite snail books until they were to come back, she headed to the living room and was surprised to find Killua already lying down on the floor reading a book. "Killua?"

"Yo." He closed the book. "Is Gon ready to go?"

"Yes, he's outside and...take care of him, Killua, please."

"Yeah-yeah, I'll make sure he doesn't die."

Toriel picked up the book Killua was reading off the floor. _'My snail joke book? I didn't know his type of humor was puns...hm, maybe I'll try one out on him sometime.'_ She gazed at Gon and Killua's back slowly being swallowed whole by the darkness. Again they were off to challenge the Ruins and again all Toriel did was watch.

She squeezed the ends of her robe. _'They will make it this time, which means they...which means I should bake a pie to celebrate.'_

XxxXxxx

 _-20 minutes later-_

By the time the pie finished baking, Toriel heard the sound of footsteps outside. _'They're right on time too.'_ Setting the pie on the counter, she hurried towards the door and swung it open. Gon and Killua's smiling faces when she saw them once again would be an image she hoped to never forget, after hugging them until it was suffocating they walked inside.

"Follow me, I baked some pie in celebration for your efforts," She said, entering the kitchen. She came back out and set down two plates of hot, steaming pie on the table.

Gon tore off a huge chunk of his pie. "It was so weird, none of the monsters even bothered us so we got through it really quickly!"

"That's wonderful, I'm glad," Toriel said. _'It's no wonder, the monsters are too scared to attack with Killua around.'_

"And, and this ghost guy named Napstablook, he lent us a copy of his mixtape, do you have a cassette player around here so we can listen?"

"A cassette player? I never heard of those." _'They also got past that pitiful ghost with no problem, but it's not like he ever put up much of a fight.'_

"Ha, you're like an old lady!" Killua quipped. "Oh hey, Gon, show her what you brought."

"That's right, I almost forgot," Gon rummaged through his pocket, he pulled out a wrinkled golden flower insisting Toriel to take it. "It's proof that we actually did it!"

"You word is proof enough, dear." She held the flower to her chest. "But I'll treasure this forever." _'They even got out without a scratch, most humans typically die before they ever come to my home.'_

"You two really seem to like the pie, huh?" Toriel said. _'...Keeping them here in the Ruins would bore them.'_

Gon and Killua happily nodded.

"It's actually a new recipe I tried out—snail pie I believe it's called. No wonder it took so long to bake~" She winked at Killua. _'They'll get tired of seeing the same old monsters in the same old Ruins every single day and eventually they'll get tired of…'_

Killua immediately spit out what he was chewing. "That's not funny you crazy old hag!"

Gon shrugged, continuing to eat the dessert despite mollusks being the main ingredient. "I'll have your slice, Killua," He offered, finishing off his. Killua shoved the pie plate in his direction and started scowling, internally regretting all the pie he consumed.

"You're right, my snail joke wasn't that _pun_ ny after all, how about this, why did the skeleton want a friend? Because he was feeling _bone_ ly!" _'...of...'_

Gon sat on her joke for a while before finally cracking a smile. "I don't get it at all."

"Bonely sounds like lonely, stupid," Killua said. He crossed his arms. "Your jokes are so lame, here's an actual funny one; why did the depressed chicken cross the road? To get to the other side!"

Gon saw Toriel's happy expression quickly dampen while Killua smirked in triumph. _'I have no idea what's going on...'_ He swallowed the last bit of the pie and set his fork down. "Alright, now I'm ready to see what's beyond the Ruins. Show us, Toriel!"

Toriel abruptly stood up from the table and left, Gon figured she was showing him the way so he followed her. "Killua, get our stuff ready."

"Okay."

He turned back to Toriel who was going even faster now. "Did I do something wrong?" Faster steps. Without the slightest hesitation, Gon followed Toriel down the stairs and entered into a narrow, almost interminable hallway with a color scheme that evenly matched the deep purple shades of the Ruins.

"You wish to know how to return to your own 'home', do you not?"

Her words came off as jarring to Gon and he stuttered, "I...I do, but I also want to explore the entire Underground too!"

"The door to the rest of the Underground lies at the end of this hallway but...I…" She clenched her fists. "I'm going to destroy it so no one can ever leave me again, now go back upstairs and stay put."

"But...we went through the Ruins front and back twice—"

She snapped her head back. "And do you remember what happened to you the first time?! The monsters are ruthless past these Ruins and is certainly no place for humans. They...Asgore won't stop, none of them will, until one they kill you. I'm just...I'm just trying to protect you..why don't you understand that?!"

"That's not fair...I thought you believed in me...that's what you told me! I'm strong...at least...strong enough to live and call myself a hunter!"

Toriel stopped walking as they neared the Ruin's exit. "...There is still one more test you must do." She faced Gon, her usually compassionate face was drained of any emotion. "Fight me and prove your worth so I can see for myself just how strong you are."

"NO! Why should I fight you?! There's no reason to!"

Toriel's fist engulfed in flames, she step took a step back. "I'll give you a reason."

Her fist drove into Gon's stomach and he went flying backwards, crudely landing on the basement floor. _'She's fast...!'_ He struggled to stand up and staggered back to his position directly across from Toriel.

Toriel appeared behind him and slammed into the wall not even given a moment to register her arrival. SHe grabbed Gon by his shirt collar and looked at him dead in the face. "Why are you so resistant?! You must fight me!"

When he refused to speak, she let go of Gon and he dropped like a fly on the floor, but he simply got right back up.

Toriel landed a punch on his face, he didn't even waver. "I know here isn't much...but I promise to take care of the both of you! I want you here with me." _'You're so selfish, Toriel.'_

 _'Of course you would keep them trapped here in the dark…'_ "I...I mean...we can be happy together! You'll be safe and sound and...alive!" _'No wonder the other humans left you.'_

Gon wiped off the blood dribbling down his chin. "Toriel."

 _'You can't even save your own son...how long has it been since you've seen their smiling faces? You forgot, haven't you? So what makes you think you'll can save them too—'_

"Toriel!"

"What?! Can't you see...can't you tell...I'm just..."

Gon hugged Toriel. "If you're that mad at me, then you can hit me all you want and I won't ever fight you back, but promise me you won't cry anymore. If you come with us, you'll never have to feel so sad..." He squeezed tighter. "And if you dont, we'll be okay...we won't die...I know it."

Tears welled up in Toriel's crimson eyes, they flowed down her face and dripped on Gon's shoulder. It was funny, after years of suppressing her feelings, she was already back to old habits with just one, simple notion. "...no...no..no...No...No.." The moment of brief understand didn't last long as Toriel quickly tore apart from Gon's hold and returned to the door.

She held her arm out. "I won't give up, I have to keep you here, Asriel!" Toriel cried.

"Asri—"

A cluster of flame burst out of Toriel's paw, spiraling wildly towards him. Gon stood firm, disregarding his potential fatality, instead, he choose to meet with Toriel's dodging eyes and mouth the words 'I still won't fight you.'

The flames dispersed into the atmosphere, while they left Gon completely unscratched, they left Toriel lying on her knees. "You didn't know I wasn't really going to let those flames touch you and yet…"

"...you truly are strong, aren't you?"

"It took you this long to finally figure that out?" Killua walked from behind Toriel to Gon's side with his yellow backpack and a few other amenities on hand. "I tried to enjoy the fight you guys were having but you really didn't put up a good enough fight on Gon, huh?"

"You're right, pathetic isn't it?" Toriel shakily stood up. "Even when it matters the most, I still can't bring myself to harm a human," A muddled sigh escaped from her breath. "Listen to me, if you keep on going forward, eventually you'll reach the exit. Don't let a single monster kill you and strip your soul away from your body, otherwise Asgore will most certainly bring destruction to the human race."

Gon knitted his eyebrows together. "Toriel, you aren't coming with us? You'll be alone with no one here."

"I'd only get in your way if I did, and the danger I would see you two face will just make me want to bring you back home immediately. Besides," She showed Gon the wrinkled golden flower. "I have this to remember you two by."

"And Gon, I believe in you completely." They exchanged each other brief smiles before Gon and Killua turned around to leave.

Toriel waited at the door until she could no longer see Killua waving goodbye or hear Gon's voice echoing throughout the halls. She leaned back on the Ruins door, unfastening the vault of doubt locked away, they were gone and there were no hopes of their return. All she would do, no, all she _could_ do was stand back up and wait for the next human to fall down once again.

She fumbled with the golden flower between her fingers. _'Even if it is slightly damaged, it's not dead.'_

* * *

A/N: I'm going to let some monsters call them by their name whenever they learn it instead of human since there's two of them, and it can could confusing.


	5. Chapter 5: Like x Comic x Sans

Chapter 5: Like x Comic x Sans

Gon's boots crushed the flaky snow littered around them, the pure white color, brimming off the snow nearly blinded them as they're eyes were already so adjusted to the Ruin's crude lighting. Naturally, Gon was freezing in the new wintery environment with Whale Island's warm upbringing and naturally, Killua was indifferent to the sub-zero temperature.

"Don't you feel like we're being watched?" Killua slipped in.

His comment made Gon's stomach twist in such a way he hadn't felt before, since fall down into the Underground. His eyes darted back and forth between the clustered rawbone trees enclosing them in. Nothing unusual. "I don't think so…" Gon said, trailing off when he saw a cloud of breath trickling from his mouth.

 _'No there's definitely someone here,'_ Killua grabbed Gon's arm, then disappeared into the surrounding forest. Killua nodded to Gon and they watched intently for any signs of movement.

The tense feeling soaking the atmosphere made the ten minutes they waited go by like ten hours. It was, of course, nothing to Killua, he often waited hours, sometime days to find the right time to kill his target, but it became unbearable to Gon. He was itching for something, anything to happen. This wasn't like fishing, no, not with his life on the line in a strange place where he had no idea what to expect.

"Wait." Killua murmured just loud enough for Gon to catch. "It's here."

*crunch

Gon clenched his knees while Killua clenched his fist.

*Crun—

Instead of getting louder the sound stopped completely and a monster appeared right out in the open. Killua's thought process came to a complete halt and he was reduced to just gazing at the new monster. _'It's a….is it really a…'_

Unlike any monsters they've encountered so far, this monster had to be the most human looking. It was a skeleton—a rather big boned one at that—animated within the real world like any other human and as disturbing as he appeared, his presence was equally chilling.

"Aw come out, you're hurting my feelings." The monster said out loud. _'Gee, lady you let two go out this time. I was sure you keep at least one, guess not.'_

 _'He's got a pretty deep voice for a skeleton, but he still looks friendly.'_ Gon thought, he slowly stood up, half expecting Killua to snap at him but Killua kept his focus fixated on the monster.

"It doesn't look like he has an aura surrounding him," Killua commented. _'But then again, I feel like his aura is suffocating me, even from the distance we're at. No, maybe it isn't the fact that he doesn't have an aura, it might be because it's so large that I can't fully see it around him!'_ "Gon!" He was gone. "Damn, I spoke too soon!"

"Hi, my name's Gon!" He offered his fist to the skeletal monster.

Sans bumped Gon's fist. "Name's Sans. Sans the skeleton." He said coolly.

"Sands huh? Nice to meet you!"

"Sans." He repeated. "Like comic sans."

"That's what I said; _Sands_!"

"...Forget it."

"Get away from him Gon," Killua said, walking up to them. "He'll only cause us trouble."

"Don't worry, I'm pretty nice." Sans extended his bony hand out to Killua.

 _'Tch, I really shouldn't get on his bad side.'_ Killua reluctantly shook Sans' hand just for a loud raspberry sound to erupt upon impact, Killua snatched his hand away and jumped back. "Idiot, electricity can't hurt me."

Sans shrugged, a motion Gon and Killua would soon grow accustomed to, and shoved his hand back into his jacket. "Relax, kid, it's just a whoopee cushion. You know what a joke is, right?"

"Sh...Shut up! Of course I know what a joke is! Gah! Let's leave already, Gon!" Killua exclaimed, visibly flustered to a degree that made Sans lightly chuckle which in return flustered him even more.

"Gon I said…" Killua noticed Gon was staring at his knee-length gym shorts. "What're you looking at?"

"I just realized you and Sands are wearing the same shorts," Gon said.

"Huh?" Killua studied Sans' shorts, loose fitting, jet black with a single white stripe running down the sides, it might of even been the same brand. Killua grimaced. "That's just a coincidence."

"And you both have your hands in your pockets."

Killua pulled his hands from the comfortable vicinity of his pockets and held them clenched to his sides. "Everyone does that!"

"And you're both slouching too!"

Straightening his back, Killua stubbornly shook his head at the uncanny resemblances the two shared and took Gon's arm by force. "We're leaving right now!"

Sans turned to also leave, but not before sneaking in some more 'advice'. "Be careful. My little brother's a lot meaner than me, I'd use Zetsu whenever you're around him or who knows, he might kill you." A lie indeed Sans said in hopes to intimidate the humans, although since he never really considered himself to be that good of a liar, (or at least never cared to put in the effort) he was fairly surprised to see not a drop of aura shrouding their bodies. _'Interesting humans, that's for sure. I'm sure Gon's friendly, but I have second thoughts about the slant-eyed kid.'_

OoO

After passing across a bridge with absurdly not a single flake of snow on it, Gon and Killua ended up at a barren sentry station. The area encompassing it was pretty large, having a few lumps of snow here and there, and a small, very oddly placed lamp lodged right smack in the middle.

Killua and Gon being Killua and Gon their curiosity took them behind the sentry station. "Huh, what's this?" Gon picked up an empty ketchup packet from a large pile of them tucked in the back corner. "Ketchup?" He said aloud.

"Like the red stuff that goes in Naporitan, or on Omurice," Killua explained.

"Oooh!"

" _Neat, huh_?"

The two humans flinched at the uneasy feeling of Sans' heavy voice crawling up their spines. "What the hell is with you?! Don't scare us like that!" Killua barked, grasping the counter.

Sans shrugged in response. "My apologies, but aren't you the ones standing in _my_ sentry station?"

"Wait _your_ sentry station?!"

"That's what I said."

"Sentry station?" Gon asked. "What for?"

"For humans. What else? When I told you to watch out for my brother, I thought you'd be a lot further than this."

"That was only three minutes ago," Gon said.

"I know and it only took three minutes for the last time I warned a human my brother was coming," The small white dots in his empty sockets serving as 'eyes' completely blacked out like a pair of candles in whipping winds. "Until their heads got chopped off."

Maybe it was something about his tone, or the subtle way he said it in as if it was nothing, but it threw Gon and Killua off and they instinctively raised an aura shield around them. "Gotcha, but don't let that happen when you're around my brother, 'kay?" Sans tapped his finger on the counter making a _click-click-click_ sound. "Speaking of...he's coming, if I were you I wouldn't run away, he'll definitely see you. Just duck behind the counter and I'll try to stall for you two."

"Why are you helping us all of a sudden?" Killua questioned.

"I don't know." This time, Sans was telling the truth, he only bothered the two humans in the first place with the intention to prank at least one of them. But now here he was helping a couple of humans simply because he was intrigued. "I guess I didn't make this clear earlier, but I don't care about capturing...I mean killing humans, so it's not like I'm doing a skeleton of work by helping you out."

 _'Not another one who makes bad puns!'_

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Oh...Oh! I get it! It's another skeleton joke!" Gon fell on the ground, laughing kicking his feet up in the air like it was the funniest thing he ever heard. "That's so funny!"

"Looks like I tickled your funny bone, eh?" A long pause followed by another burst of laughter from Gon.

Killua shook his head in anger. _'This is unbearable.'_ "Your humor is just as bad as the old goat's! Do you guys trade bad jokes or something?!"

A brief moment of surprise flickered across Sans' face, "So she looks like a goat?"

"Yeah, Toriel. You...know her?"

 _'And that's her name? Toriel? Isn't she the…huh, that's pretty cool.'_ "Uh...yeah I guess."

 _'I never took her as someone who would be friends with someone like him.'_ "Then you probably knew we were coming," Killua put his hands back into his pockets. "That makes a lot more sense."

"So if you know Toriel, then can you tell us why monsters are trying to kill us?" Gon asked.

"Sure, but you probably won't like the answer."

"Why not?"

"'Cause—"

"SAAAAANS!"

"...that's my brother. Remember what we went over." Gon and Killua ducked down behind the counter while Sans strolled out of the sentry station.

Gon dared to take a peek when he heard the crunching snow sound grow louder and louder. What started out as a gray blur in the distance slowly formed into a tall, broad shouldered, high-spirited skeleton. He was nothing like his brother, except for the skeleton aspect, in fact, his aura seemed welcoming to them unlike Sans'. "Killua…" Gon whispered.

"I know," Killua whispered back. "Sans totally lied to us."

"What should we do?"

"Hard to say, let's listen in to their conversation and then we'll act."

"Okay!"

". . .What's up, bro?" Sans greeted.

Papyrus tapped his heavy, red boots on the snow, which soon turned into stomps the more frustrated he became. "What's up bro?" He repeated. "I told you to recalibrate those puzzles like 50 times today, and-and were those two humans you were talking to?!"

"Yep."

/

 _'Shit! He sold us out!'_ The countertop shattered from a combination of Killua's inhuman strength and his overflowing distress. "We try plan b now, Gon, get ready."

"Mmh!"

/

"That's great! Where are they?!"

"We're right here!" Killua announced, his hand barely touching Sans' neck. "I'd be careful what you do to us next or your brother's head'll be rolling on the ground."

Gon formed his hands into a gun and held it up to Sans' temples. "Yeah, listen to Killua!" He reinforced. _'Wait...isn't Sands already dead since he's a skeleton, so if Killua kills him, will it still work or...'_ Steam fizzed out of Gon's ears.

"So you can kill us, got it?" _'Damn it Gon, this is not the time for your brain to get fried, we have to pull through this or else our heads'll be the ones rolling on the ground. We have no idea what the nature of this guy is!'_

"...Kill you? Ha, I'd never kill a human, even if it was an important one. I leave that to Undyne, besides, you're just regular humans, can't use Nen or anything so you're pretty useless to us monsters...no offense or anything I mean in a. . ."

While Papyrus droned on and on, Killua tried to interpret his words for himself. _'That's why Sans told us to use Zetsu, only humans who can use Nen are important to these monsters, but why? What is Sans trying to tell us? Does it have anything to do with Asgore's plan? We have to ask Papyrus if we want answers, but not now, not until we can trust him or one of the other monsters. Otherwise he might feed us information that could be potentially life threatening.'_

Papyrus finally finished his long speech right as vaults of steam were climbing out of Gon's ears and while Killua was in mid-thought. Papyrus stomped the ground. "You humans better have been listening to me!"

"We were, you said we're basically worthless to you monsters since we can't use Nen," Killua slapped his hand over Gon's mouth. "There's no need to kill us, that's the gist of it."

"You're 44.6% right, but anyways, since you're a basic human I'm happy to become 'friends' with you, we can solve puzzles and eat pasta together like 'friends' do!" He held out his hand to Killua, he shook it and gestured to Gon next.

Killua glared at Gon, giving him the 'just-go-along-with-it' look he knew all too well. _'I'm sorry I have to lie to you.'_ Gon begrudgingly gave in and finally shook Papyrus' hand, after their hands let go, Papyrus smiled a smile bright enough to melt the very snow around them which merely contributed to Gon's swelling guilt.

"Alrighty! The puzzle's pretty far away, but by the time we get there, we'll practically be out of Snowdin forest and at my house. So let's get going!" Papyrus jogged up ahead, his cherry red scarf bouncing in the wind.

"Thanks," Sans called out as Gon and Killua were beginning to leave. "My brother's been feeling down in the dumps lately, but when he saw you two, he got so happy, maybe keep up the worthless human act a little while longer until you get to Snowdin town?"

"Whatever you say." Killua grumbled, he faced Gon next. "Listen, know it feels bad to lie, but if we tell him we can use nen…" Killua held up a finger. "We'll either die, or," He held up a second finger. "Something worse will happen. We aren't gonna make friends with Papyrus either, that way if he comes time he finds out we can use Nen none of us will feel bad. It's a win for you, me, and Papyrus, we each get out happy. You understand, Gon?"

"..."

"HUMANS, ARE YOU COMING OR WHAT?!"

Gon shuffled faster through the snow. "Gon!" Killua snapped. Gon pulled out a thumbs up which did ease Killua's anger, but it definitely didn't satisfy him.

OoO

 _". . .there they are, too bad that mess is hovering by."_

 _"Figures, we'll have to separate them in order to get a chance to attack them. . ."_

*rustle

*rustle

Gon and Killua's eyes glazed over the plentiful evergreen trees crowding up Snowdin. If they were on the surface such a noise would've been discarded as a mere animal, but here, it was definitely a monster prowling, waiting, for the perfect chance to attack them. Gon moved closer to Killua, whispering, "What should we do if a monster attacks us, we can't use Nen with Papyrus around."

"They won't attack us," Killua reassured. "Not yet, at least, with Papyrus around they're at a major disadvantage if he's anything like his brother. I bet they're planning on how to separate us before anything else."

"So we stick together with—"

Without warning, the two were lifted from the ground and placed awkwardly in between Papyrus' arms. "Nyeh heh heh heh! Now I won't be left out anymore!" Papyrus declared.

"Uh yeah you got us," Killua dryly replied.

Yet again Papyrus droned on about his daily affairs, and yet again Killua kept silent, paying attention to the twitchy evergreen trees rather than what Papyrus cooked this morning. Gon also kept silent, but he mainly focused on the body of sullen water they were approaching. _'A river...aw damn it, I wish I brought my fishing rod with me, that would've been really useful here since we can't use Nen! Too bad it's all the way up in the cave!'_

"Up ahead is the start of the Underground's river, it goes all the way to the core, isn't that cool? It's also where I trade messages with this pen pal of mine," Papyrus explained, shifting from instructions on how to prepare delectable spaghetti to bodies of water.

 _'Ah-looks like I don't need my fishing rod after all!'_ Gon scooted off of Papyrus' arm and plucked out the fishing rod lodged into the river bank.

"It's pretty sturdy, and firm too, why would anyone leave something like this here?" Gon merely babbled to himself, but Papyrus listened in on him anyways, all his talk about fishing and whatever else immediately sparked his interest.

"What're you talking about?" Papyrus asked.

"Fishing," Gon said nonchalantly, practicing a few reels himself.

"Ooooh, can I try?!"

Gon handed the fishing rod to Papyrus and watched Papyrus repeatedly tried to cast the line into the river—all of which ended up in failure from swinging either too hard or too soft.

As Papyrus went in to cast another line, Killua stood directly in front of him. "Will you give it up?! It's obvious how bad you are at fishing, just give it up already and let's get going!"

"NYehhh! 58th time's the charm!"

"If it's obvious you can't win then just give up! Why waste energy like that?!"

"That's how losers think, and Papyrus isn't a loser!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not, you are!"

Amidst all the arguing, Gon walked up to Papyrus and held his hand out. "Here; I'll help you," He offered, breaking out into a wide grin.

"H-Help me?" Papyrus spit out. "Why would I, the Great Papyrus, need help from a human?"

"You wanna learn how to fish, don't you? 'Cause if you don't, that means a human is better at you than something." Gon smirked because he knew he played Papyrus right into his hands.

"I...I can learn by myself!" Papyrus insisted.

Or maybe not.

Gon went in for the fishing rod, but Papyrus held it high up in the air. Gon grabbed Papyrus' free arm and climbed up his body in order to reach the bone, Papyrus tried to pry the spiky haired human off his bodiless body but Gon clung on like glue.

"Get off me, you human!" Papyrus shouted.

"Not until you give me the fishing rod so I can help you!" Gon shouted back

The fighting and shouting abruptly ended when Papyrus slipped on a chunk of hardened snow and they both fell into the river behind them. Killua watched it all unfold from a distance, sighing heavily, he dragged himself to the river to pull them out. However, his help wasn't needed when Gon came running from out the river hauling Papyrus over his shoulders.

Gon let Papyrus go and plopped down in the snow, his breathing was heavy but elated. Killua plopped right down beside him and gave Gon a kind of half smile half frown. "Idiot," He said, drawing out the I longer than it should've.

"...are you okay, human?" Papyrus asked, snow sliding off his slick body as he propped himself up.

Gon, distraught from Papyrus' surprisingly subtle tone, started staring at the lanky skeleton. He wondered to himself how what was nothing more than a skull could have a face more expressive and endearing than some humans. "Yeah, nothing to worry about," Gon said through chattering teeth.

Papyrus tore his scarf off and wrapped it around his shivering body. "You know, I'm really tired of you humans showing me up, I could've saved myself."

"I guess I'll just leave you in the water next time!"

"You better!" Papyrus exclaimed, his jubilant voice bouncing back. He stood up, then picked up something out of the snow. The fishing rod.

Papyrus shoved the fishing rod into Gon's hand, he looked at it in confusion.

"You are hereby allowed to teach me the fine arts of fishing, I refuse to get shown up anymore!"

"Wha-really?!" He held the fishing rod upright. "Alright, so it goes like this…"

 ** _Save in processes. . ._**

 ** _Save complete_**

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long to upload, I've have no time to write these days, so don't expect a fast update next chapter:/


End file.
